The present invention provides an assembly useful for heat exchanging chemical processes.
There are many applications in the field of chemical processing in which it is desirable to precisely control the temperature of chemicals and to induce rapid temperature transitions. In these reactions, heat is exchanged between chemicals and their environment to increase or decrease the temperature of the reacting chemicals. It is often desirable to control the temperature change in a manner that accurately attains the target temperature, avoids undershooting or overshooting of the temperature, and quickly reaches the target temperature. Such control of temperature may inhibit side reactions, the formation of unwanted bubbles, the degradation of components at certain temperatures, etc., which may occur at non-optimal temperatures. It is of further interest to optically observe and monitor the chemical reaction.
Applications for heat exchanging chemical reactions may encompass organic, inorganic, biochemical and molecular reactions, and the like. In organic and inorganic reactions, chemicals may be heated to achieve the activation energy for the reaction. Examples of thermal chemical reactions include isothermal nucleic acid amplification, thermal cycling amplification, such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR), ligase chain reaction (LCR), self-sustained sequence replication, enzyme kinetic studies, homogenous ligand binding assays, and more complex biochemical mechanistic studies that require complex temperature changes. Temperature control systems also enable the study of certain physiologic processes where a constant and accurate temperature is required.
Numerous devices and systems have been described in the art for conducting thermal transfer reactions. These devices use a variety of designs for heat transfer, such as water baths, air baths, and solid blocks such as aluminum. Chemical reactions in small reaction volumes have also been described.
Conventional instrumentation, for example, typically consists of a block of aluminum having as many as ninety-six conical reaction tubes. The aluminum block is heated and cooled either by a Peltier heating/cooling apparatus, or by a closed-loop liquid heating/cooling system, flowing through channels machined into the aluminum block. Because of the large thermal mass of the aluminum block, heating and cooling rates are limited to about 1xc2x0 C./sec resulting in longer processing times. For example, in the PCR application, fifty cycles may require two or more hours to complete.
Part of the reason for the relatively large metal block is to provide sufficient mass to ensure a constant and uniform temperature at each reaction site, as well as from site to site. Some chemical reaction instruments also incorporate a top-plate, which is heated and cooled to ensure a uniform temperature across the top of all sample solutions. The sample inserts are tapered to maximize thermal contact between the insert and the metal block. One problem with these instruments is that the large thermal masses, required for temperature uniformity, take a long time (and or a large heating/cooling power source) to heat and to cool. Usual heating and cooling rates for these types of instruments are on the order of 1-3xc2x0 C./second.
Typically, the highest heating rate obtainable in commercial instruments is on the order of 3xc2x0 C./second, and cooling rates are significantly less. With these relatively slow heating and cooling rates, it has been observed that some processes requiring high control of temperature are inefficient. For example, reactions may occur at the intermediate temperatures, creating unwanted and interfering side products, such as in PCR xe2x80x9cprimer-dimersxe2x80x9d or anomalous amplicons, which are deleterious to the analytical process. The poor control of temperature also results in over consumption of reagents necessary for the intended reaction.
Furthermore, for some diagnostic and environmental chemical detection methodologies, the volume of the tested unknown sample can be important. For example, in the detection of viruses in blood or other bodily fluids using PCR, the detection limit is about 10 virions. Therefore, a minimum fluid volume is required depending upon the concentration of virions in the sample. By way of illustration, at a concentration of 100 virions/mL, the sample size should be at least 0.1 mL. For more dilute samples, even larger sample volumes are necessary. Therefore, the chemical analysis system should be capable of handling milliliter fluid volumes.
Another requirement in many chemical analyses is the ability to monitor the chemical reaction and detect the resulting product. A preferred detection technique is optical interrogation, typically using fluorescence or chemiluminescence. For ligand-binding assays, time-resolved fluorescence and fluorescence polarization are often used.
The control of heating and cooling changes may be referred to as thermal cycling. The term xe2x80x9cthermal cyclingxe2x80x9d is herein intended to mean at least one change of temperature, i.e. increase or decrease of temperature, in the environment to which chemicals are exposed. Therefore, chemicals undergoing thermal cycling may shift from one temperature to another and then stabilize at that temperature, transition to a second temperature or return to the starting temperature. The temperature cycle may be performed once or repeated as many times as required by the particular chemical reaction. The various chemical reactions occurring during these temperature cycles are more specific and more efficient when the temperature is raised and lowered to the various required reaction temperatures as quickly as possible and controlled very precisely.
Devices which control the transfer of heat for chemical reactions are applicable for synthesis reactions such as thermal cycling PCR to amplify a segment of nucleic acid. In this methodology, a DNA template is used with a thermostable DNA polymerase, e.g., Taq DNA polymerase, nucleoside triphosphates, and two oligonucleotides with different sequences, complementary to sequences that lie on opposite strands of the template DNA and which flank the segment of DNA that is to be amplified (xe2x80x9cprimersxe2x80x9d). The reaction components are cycled between a higher temperature (e.g., 95xc2x0 C.) for dehybridizing double stranded template DNA, followed by lower temperatures (e.g., 40-60xc2x0 C. for annealing of primers and 70-75xc2x0 C. for polymerization). Repeated cycling among dehybridization, annealing, and polymerization temperatures provides exponential amplification of the template DNA. For example, up to 1 xcexcg of target DNA up to 2 kb in length can be obtained with 30-35 cycles of amplification from only 10xe2x88x926 xcexcg of starting DNA.
Amplification has been applied to the diagnosis of genetic disorders; the detection of nucleic acid sequences of pathogenic organisms in a variety of samples including blood, tissue, environmental, air borne, and the like; the genetic identification of a variety of samples including forensic, agricultural, veterinarian, and the like; the analysis of mutations in activated oncogenes, detection of contaminants in samples such as food; and in many other aspects of molecular biology. Polynucleotide amplification assays can be used in a wide range of applications such as the generation of specific sequences of cloned double-stranded DNA for use as probes, the generation of probes specific for uncloned genes by selective amplification of particular segments of cDNA, the generation of libraries of cDNA from small amounts of mRNA, the generation of large amounts of DNA for sequencing and the analysis of mutations. Instruments for performing automated PCR chain reactions via thermal cycling are commercially available.
Some of the instrumentation suitable for newer processes, requiring xe2x80x9creal-timexe2x80x9d optical analysis after each thermal cycle, has only recently become available. For example, the Perkin Elmer (PE) 7700 (ATC) instrument as well as the PE 9600 thermal cycler are based on a 96-well aluminum block format, as described above. Optical fluorescence detection in the PE 7700 is accomplished by guiding an optical fiber to each of the ninety-six reaction sites. A central high power laser sequentially excites each reaction tube and captures the fluorescence signal through the optical fiber. Complex beam-guiding and optical multiplexing are typically required.
A different thermal cycling instrument is available from Idaho Technologies. This instrument employs forced-air heating and cooling of capillary sample carriers mounted in a carousel. The instrument monitors each capillary sample carrier in sequence as the capillary sample carriers are rotated past an optical detection site.
A third real-time PCR analysis system is the MATCI device developed by Dr. Allen Northrup et al., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,136, incorporated herein by reference. This device uses a modular approach to PCR thermal cycling and optical analysis. Each reaction.is performed in its own silicon sleeve and each sleeve has its own associated optical excitation source and fluorescence detector. The low thermal mass of the thermal cycling sleeve allows the MATCI device to realize fast thermal heating and cooling rates, up to 30xc2x0 C./sec heating and 5xc2x0 C./sec cooling.
There are, however, disadvantages to this MATCI device in its use of a micromachined silicon sleeve that incorporates a heating element directly deposited on the sleeve. A first disadvantage is that the brittle silicon sleeve may crack and chip. A second disadvantage is that it is difficult to micromachine a silicon sleeve and heating element with sufficient precision to allow the sleeve to precisely accept a plastic insert that holds the sample.
For the reasons stated above, optimization of many biochemical reaction processes, including the PCR process, require that the desired reaction temperatures be reached as quickly as possible, spending minimal time at intermediate temperatures. Therefore, the heating and cooling system in which the sample reacts should permit rapid heating and cooling rates. It is also desirable that such a system permit real time optical interrogation of the sample.
A reaction vessel and apparatus for performing heat-exchanged chemical reactions are provided. The reaction vessel and apparatus are designed for optimal thermal transfer to or from a sample and for efficient optical viewing of a chemical reaction with the sample.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the vessel has a chamber for holding a reaction mixture, the chamber being defined by two opposing major walls and a plurality of minor walls joining the major walls to each other. At least two of the minor walls are light transmissive to provide optical windows to the chamber. The apparatus includes at least one heating surface for contacting at least one of the major walls. The apparatus also includes optics for optically interrogating the chamber while the heating surface is in contact with at least one of the major walls. The optics comprise at least one light source for transmitting light to the chamber through a first one of the light transmissive walls and at least one detector for detecting light exiting the chamber through a second one of the light transmissive walls.
In some embodiments, the apparatus includes at least two heating surfaces defined by opposing plates positioned to receive the vessel between them such that the plates contact the major walls, heating resistors are coupled to the plates, and the optics are positioned to interrogate the chamber through at least one window or opening between the plates. In some embodiments, the optics include a plurality of light sources and filters for transmitting different wavelengths of excitation light to the chamber; and a plurality of detectors and filters for detecting different wavelengths of light emitted from the chamber.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for controlling the temperature of a sample comprises a vessel having a chamber defined by two opposing major walls and a plurality of rigid minor walls joining the major walls to each other. At least one of the major walls comprises a sheet or film. The vessel also includes a port for introducing fluid into the chamber, and a channel connecting the port to the chamber. The apparatus also includes at least one heating surface for contacting the sheet or film, the sheet or film being sufficiently flexible to conform to the surface. The apparatus further includes a plug that is insertable into the channel to increase pressure in the chamber, whereby the pressure increase in the chamber forces the sheet or film against the heating surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for heating and optically interrogating a reaction mixture contained in a vessel. The vessel has a chamber for holding the mixture, the chamber being defined by a plurality of walls, and at least two of the walls are light transmissive to provide optical windows to the chamber. The apparatus comprises at least one heating surface for contacting at least one of the plurality of walls; at least one heat source for heating the surface; and optics positioned to optically interrogate the chamber while the heating surface is in contact with at least one of the plurality of walls. The optics comprise at least one light source for transmitting light to the chamber through a first one of the light transmissive walls and at least one detector for detecting light exiting the chamber through a second one of the light transmissive walls.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for heating and optically interrogating a reaction mixture contained in a vessel, the vessel having a chamber defined by two opposing major walls and a plurality of minor walls joining the major walls to each other. At least two of the walls defining the chamber are light transmissive to provide optical windows to the chamber. The apparatus comprises at least one plate for contacting at least one of the major walls; at least one heater for heating the plate; and optics positioned to optically interrogate the contents of the chamber while the plate is in contact with at least one of the major walls. The optics comprise at least one light source for transmitting light to the chamber through a first one of the light transmissive walls and at least one detector for detecting light exiting the chamber through a second one of the light transmissive walls.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a vessel having a reaction chamber for holding a sample. The vessel comprises a rigid frame defining the minor walls of the chamber. At least two of the minor walls are light transmissive to provide optical windows to the chamber. At least one sheet or film is attached to the rigid frame to form a major wall of the chamber. The vessel also includes a port for introducing the sample into the chamber.
In some embodiments, the vessel includes at least two sheets or films that are attached to opposite sides of the frame to form two opposing major walls of the chamber, each of the sheets or films being sufficiently flexible to conform to a respective heating surface. In some embodiments, the light transmissive walls are angularly offset from each other, preferably by about 90xc2x0.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a vessel having a reaction chamber for holding a sample. The vessel comprises a rigid frame defining the minor walls of the chamber. At least one sheet or film is attached to the rigid frame to form a major wall of the chamber. The vessel also comprises a port for introducing the sample into the vessel; a channel connecting the port to the chamber; and a plug that is insertable into the channel to increase pressure in the chamber in some embodiments, the vessel includes at least two sheets or films that are attached to opposite sides of the frame to form two opposing major walls of the chamber, each of the sheets or films being sufficiently flexible to conform to a respective heating surface.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a vessel comprising two opposing major walls and a plurality of rigid minor walls joining the major walls to each other to form a reaction chamber. At least one of the major walls comprises a sheet or film, and at least two of the minor walls are light transmissive. The vessel includes a port for introducing fluid into the chamber. In some embodiments, the ratio of the total surface area of the major walls to that of the minor walls is at least 2:1. In some embodiments, the ratio of the thermal conductance of the major walls to that of the minor walls is at least 2:1.